The Forbidden One
by Yuuna Kuran
Summary: After five years of separation, someone from Kyouya's past comes back. Knowing that she was lost to him, he started making drastic decisions that ruin everything including her. Full summary inside
1. Return

A/N: This is a new story that I've written. I hope that you enjoy reading this. Standard disclaimers apply.

Summary: After five years of separation, someone from Kyouya's past comes back. Knowing that she was lost to him, he started making drastic decisions that ruin everything including her. Just when he was experiencing the repercussions of his actions, he finds out that the forbidden one was never truly forbidden.

**Chapter 1: Return**

"Hello dear. How was your trip?" An elderly voice asked from the other line.

"It was fine Grandma. I'm on my way home but I'll be taking a detour before heading straight there." Was the reply given by a young lady.

"Where would you be going dear? You just came back from London and I'm sure that you're tired." Her grandmother said worriedly.

"I'll just pay Ouran a visit Grandma. Since I'm going to be studying there, I need to check it out." She informed her.

"Very well dear. I'll just wait for you then." Kumiko told her granddaughter.

"Don't worry Grandma. I won't be long. I'll go home as soon as I'm finished there." Was her granddaughter's assurance.

"Be careful dear." Kumiko said on the other line.

"I will Grandma. I'll see you later. Bye." The young lady replied before bidding farewell to her.

"Are you sure he's there Riku?" The same lady asked while snapping her phone shut.

"Hai Ojou-sama." Riku confirmed.

His mistress nodded before telling the driver to pick up the pace.

The Host Club was in its usual bustling setting with Tamaki and his group of ladies being the noisiest and Kyouya being the least noticeable of the all with just the sound of his typing being heard.

They were all doing their own thing when the double doors of the clubroom opened making them stop what they were doing, just to see a lady and her butler standing there.

Tamaki, being the club's king, approached her.

"What is a beautiful princess doing here?" He asked slowly.

She was about to reply when Kyouya spoke up.

"Tamaki, I suggest that you don't flirt with her unless you want to make enemies with the Kurosakis."

Tamaki wasn't able to react because the lady in front of him was already walking towards his best friend.

"Kyouya? Is that really you?" She asked when she was directly in front of him.

"Do you know of any other Kyouya, Megumi?" He teased.

The lady shook her head before saying, "I know only one person who would say something like that."

This made Kyouya smile and the other occupants of the room to be surprised to see him do so.

Kyouya, ignoring their stares, stood up and opened his arms to Megumi, who he was sure was going to hug him.

Megumi, in seeing this, readily went to him and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you so much Kyouya." She whispered against his chest.

"You didn't know how much _I_ missed you Megumi." He told her softly while returning her hug.

Megumi laughed before looking up at him and said, "I know you did. That's why I came back. Anyway, we have a lot of catching up to do."

"Yes, we do." He said with a nod before releasing her and offering her a seat.

Megumi smiled at him then sat across from him.

Meanwhile, the other occupants of the room continued what they were doing before Megumi came just as Kyouya and Megumi began chatting.

They were so immersed in their conversation that they almost didn't see Haruhi serve them tea and some cakes.

"Thank you Haruhi." Kyouya said with a nod towards her.

"You're welcome senpai." She told him before walking towards her table.

She was only able to take three steps away from Kyouya's table when she heard Megumi say softly, "Kyouya, how come you have a female in this club? From what I can see, this is a host club so why is she here hosting?"

This caused the other hosts to perk up and look at Megumi, Kyouya and Haruhi.

"We'll talk about it later. For now let us celebrate your return." Kyouya told her.

After the club's hosting duties ended, Megumi stayed behind with the hosts.

"Care to explain now Kyouya?" She demanded.

"How come you noticed that Haruhi's a girl? No one in Ouran except for the Superintendent and the Host Club know about Haruhi's real gender." Tamaki said before Kyouya could answer.

"Not even those ladies know?" She asked.

"Not even them." The Host Club king confirmed.

"I see. That only proves that they're either stupid or ignorant." She told him.

Tamaki was surprised to hear what she said that he wasn't able to reply.

"You didn't answer the question Megumi." Kyouya pointed out.

"Did you think that I'll come here without first doing some research and background checking?" She inquired with a brow raised.

"Of course not." Kyouya replied with a smile.

"Then that answers your question." She said with a grin.

The twins laughed when they heard this.

"You're just like Kyouya-senpai." Hikaru began.

"Doing background checks and keeping tabs on everything." Kaoru added.

"Maybe you're a 'shadow being' like him? Maybe you're the Shadow Queen?" They both ended.

Megumi just raised an eyebrow before looking at Kyouya.

"I guess I am." She said seriously.

"You're blunt as always Megumi." Kyouya told her.

"Well, what did you expect? Someone who's not blunt?" She inquired with a mischievous smile.

"You really have returned." Kyouya said fondly.

'Yes, she really has returned. Only Megumi can be like that.' Haruhi thought.

A/N: So what do you think? Was it okay or what? Please review and leave comments and suggestions. Thank you guys.


	2. Arrangements

**A/N: Here's chapter 2. Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 2: Arrangements**

The situation was explained to Megumi after the formal introduction of each host.

"So that's why Fujioka-san is keeping her gender a secret." Megumi said and the hosts nodded.

'How long is she planning on keeping her real identity a secret from them?' She mused.

"Anyway, I have to go now. I don't want to keep Grandma waiting. I'll see you all tomorrow." She told them.

"What do you mean you'll see us all tomorrow?" Tamaki asked innocently.

"Isn't it obvious? I said that because starting tomorrow I'm an official student of Ouran Academy." She pointed out.

When she said that, Tamaki went to his emo corner and started growing mushrooms.

"Then that means you'll be our classmate." Kaoru said.

"That also means that we'll get your number and recruit you in our team. Then we can bully Tono together." Hikaru said with a grin.

"Sure. That way I won't get bored." She said with a laugh before giving them her number.

"Hey! No fair!" Tamaki said standing up from his emo corner.

"Megu-chan can Takashi and I also get your number?" Honey-senpai asked cutely.

"Of course you can senpai." She told him with a smile.

The loli-shota smiled as well before getting her number for both him and his cousin.

After getting her number, the cousins bid farewell and left.

"Well, we'll also be going. Mom texted us already." Hikaru announced.

"It was nice meeting you Megumi-san." Kaoru said with a smile.

"The same goes for me Kaoru-san." Megumi replied looking directly at him.

'How did she know that I'm Kaoru and not Hikaru?' He thought.

"How can you be sure that I'm Kaoru and not Hikaru?" He asked.

"I just know that it's you and not your twin." She answered simply.

"Okay then." He said with a shrug before leaving the room with his brother.

"How did you do that Megumi-san? Only Haruhi can distinguish who is who. You're the second one who is able to do that." Tamaki said.

"I don't know senpai. I just know who is who." She told him truthfully.

"Ah okay. Anyway, can I get your number?" He asked timidly.

"Sure senpai." She said before giving him her number.

"Thank you Megumi-hime." He said taking her hand and kissing it before bowing to her.

"No problem senpai." She told him with a smile.

"I'll see you again tomorrow hime." He told her before leaving the room.

"Is he really that dramatic Kyouya?" Megumi asked bluntly when Tamaki left.

"It's one of his traits." Kyouya said simply.

"I guess I need to get used to it if I want to survive each day." She said with a laugh.

Kyouya was laughing with her when he noticed that Haruhi was still with them.

"Haruhi still not leaving?" He inquired.

"Oh, it's not like that senpai. I was also on my way out but I was hoping to get Kurosaki-san's number before I leave." She told him.

"Is that so Fujioka-san? You know, you should have asked earlier. That way you didn't have to stay this late." Megumi pointed out.

"I didn't want to be rude." Haruhi reasoned out.

"Always the polite one I see. Anyway, here you go." Megumi said giving her number.

"Ojou-sama it's getting late. Kumiko-sama must be worried by now." Riku spoke up for the first time.

"Ah yes. I'm sorry I forgot about the time Riku. Thanks for reminding me. By the way, would you be okay going home by yourself Fujioka-san?" Megumi said while Riku bowed.

"I'll be fine Kurosaki-san. Actually, I'll be taking my leave now. I still have to buy groceries and prepare dinner for Dad." Haruhi informed her.

"Oh, I see. Take care Fujioka-san." Megumi told her.

"I will Kurosaki-san. It was nice meeting you. See you tomorrow." She replied with a smile before leaving them.

"Of course I haven't forgotten about you Kyouya. Here's my number." She said all of a sudden surprising him.

Kyouya saved her number before giving his own.

"Anyway, would it be okay if you join us for dinner? Besides I'm sure that Grandma would love to see you." She told him.

"Sure, why not?" He said with a shrug.

They were inside Megumi's limo on their way to the Ootori mansion when Megumi looked at Kyouya with a serious expression.

"Kyouya can you do me a favor?" She inquired.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"Could you pretend to be my boyfriend?" She asked seriously.

Kyouya was shocked, nonetheless he replied, "If that's what it takes for me to help you then I'll do it."

"Really? You'll really do it?" She inquired excitedly.

Kyouya only nodded in reply.

They were quiet for a few minutes.

"Why ask for such a favor from me Megumi?" He questioned breaking the silence.

"You know Yusuke Fujiwara, right?" She asked him.

"Yes, he's Kentaro Fujiwara's son. His father is one of our company's business partners. What about him?" He replied.

"Well you see he's one of my suitors. I met him while I was in London. We had the same classes and we also have the same friends. That being the case, he started courting me after a month but I rejected him." She relayed.

"So what seems to be the problem? Did he do something inappropriate?" He inquired in a serious tone.

"He didn't do anything like that but he keeps on pestering me to give him another chance. He only stopped when Len and I became a couple." She told him.

"You have a boyfriend?" He asked after a moment's silence.

"I did. You know Len Tsukimori?" She replied.

"Len Tsukimori? As in Len Tsukimori, the famous violinist?" He questioned and she only nodded.

"I see. I presume that you two broke up and Yusuke-san found out about it and he's now pestering you again." He concluded.

"Actually, I'm not sure if we broke up or what." She revealed.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Well, I broke up with him because I want him to pursue his career but he didn't even react when I said that I'm breaking up with him." She informed him.

"So you left London without knowing what his opinion on the matter is." Kyouya stated.

"I had to leave because Grandma wanted me back here immediately. I had no choice but to do what Grandma wants." She told him.

"Okay then. I'll pretend to be your boyfriend if it gets Yusuke-san off your back." He said.

"Oh, thank you so much Kyouya! This means so much to me! Thank you!" She exclaimed hugging him.

He returned the hug after the initial shock passed.

"Anything for you Megumi." He whispered against her hair.

"Welcome back Kyouya-sama, Megumi-sama" The servants greeted when they arrived at the Ootori mansion.

They were walking towards Kyouya's room when they bumped into Yuuichi, Akito and Fuyumi.

"Megumi is that really you?" Fuyumi exclaimed excitedly.

"Fuyumi! I missed you! How have you been?" Megumi replied going to her for a hug.

"I missed you so much Megumi. I've been well. How about you? How was London?" She asked releasing her.

"I'm doing well. London's a beautiful place but I love Japan's beauty better." She told her.

"It's good to hear that you prefer our country over London." Yuuichi said with a smile.

"Yuuichi!" Megumi greeted before hugging him.

"You sure have grown." He said fondly ruffling her hair.

Megumi laughed before saying, "You haven't changed Yuuichi. You're still the same guy I remember."

He laughed as well before patting Akito's shoulder.

"That can be said of Akito. He's still the same as before."

"Really Yuuichi?" She asked tilting her head towards Akito's direction.

"Find out for yourself." He told her before excusing himself.

Akito just raised his glasses before smiling at her.

"So you finally noticed me, huh?" He said with a grin.

"Of course I did. How could I not?" She asked him.

Akito laughed before hugging her.

"You're still as blunt as I remember." He told her just as he released her.

"And you're still the same Akito that I played with when I was little." She said with a smile.

"Welcome back Megumi." He said smiling.

"It's good to be finally back. I really missed being here." She told him.

"Well, I want to stay longer but I have things to do." He said checking his watch.

"I guess I'll see you later then." She replied giving him a small wave before facing Fuyumi and Kyouya.

"How's your husband Fuyumi?" She inquired.

"He's doing fine. He's actually in Kyoto right now for a business trip." Fuyumi told her.

"I see. So that's why you're here." Megumi pointed out and Fuyumi nodded.

Kyouya was still waiting for Megumi to finish talking with his sister when Fuyumi noticed this.

"Well Megumi, I need to go for now. I still have shopping to do so I'll see you later." She notified her.

"Oh, that's okay. Have fun Fuyumi." Megumi said.

"It's nice to have you back Megumi. Take good care of Kyouya, okay? He may act serious most of the time but he's really happy and excited to see you again." Fuyumi whispered as she hugged Megumi.

"Don't worry Fuyumi. I'll take care of him." She whispered back before releasing her.

"Well, I'll see you later. Bye." Fuyumi said before waving and leaving.

"Are you quite done Megumi?" Kyouya spoke up for the first time since arriving.

"Yes, I am quite done Kyouya. Sorry for the wait." She apologized.

"Very well then. I'll just change then we can go." He told her whole opening the door to his room.

Megumi entered first with Kyouya following right behind her.

"Your room still hasn't changed. It's just like as I remember." She said while looking around.

"I like it just as it is so I didn't change anything." He said just as he went to his closet to get clothes.

Megumi was still looking around when she noticed a black velvet box on top of his bedside table.

Opening the box, she saw a necklace with a ring on it.

"So you still have the ring. I didn't think you would keep it." She said loudly for him to hear.

"It was the last thing that you gave me before you left so why wouldn't I keep it?" He asked her from the bathroom.

**Flashback**

"Are you really sure you want to do this Megumi?" Fuyumi asked her.

"I'm really sure Fuyumi. Besides it's the last thing I want to do before I leave." She replied.

"What do you mean? You're leaving? When? Why all of a sudden?" The older girl interrogated.

"My flight's later at midnight. Grandma wants me to study abroad. She wants me to stay at Sara-sama's place in London and live there. She told me that I will be given proper training there to prepare me for the responsibilities that I will have as her heiress." Megumi told her while fixing her hair.

"Megumi, you're just ten. You're still too young to handle those things." She pointed out.

"I know but what can I do? It's not as if I can go against Grandma." The younger girl told her.

The two of them were quiet for a while.

"Does Kyouya know?" Fuyumi asked softly.

Megumi stopped fixing her hair and looked at her sadly.

"I see. I'm guessing you don't want for him to know." She said while Megumi just nodded.

"Very well then. That being the case, I need to make you look more beautiful for him." Fuyumi piped up.

"Fuyumi!" Megumi exclaimed blushing deeply.

"What? It's your wedding after all." She reasoned out.

"It's not really a wedding." The younger girl whispered still blushing beet red.

"Whatever you say Megumi." Fuyumi said not really believing her.

"Kyouya calm down." Akito said gently.

"I am calm." An eleven year old Kyouya said while walking from one side of the room to the other.

"If you're calm how come you're going from that side of the room to this side?" Yuuichi inquired.

He didn't answer instead he grabbed a chair and sat down all the while tapping his foot.

"Don't worry Kyouya. Everything will be alright." Yuuichi assured him and he just nodded.

"Have you gotten the rings Akito-niisan?" He asked his brother.

"It's here safe and sound." Akito told him patting his left breast pocket.

"Good." Kyouya said shortly.

"You're really nervous, aren't you?" Akito teased.

Kyouya kept quiet but he was glaring at him.

"Why are you nervous in the first place, huh? Afraid that she won't accept your promise?" Akito continued.

"Akito enough." Yuuichi said firmly.

This made Akito stop and Kyouya smirk.

After a few minutes, Yuuichi announced, "It is time."

Yuuichi was in front of the gazebo in the garden dressed in a black business suit with a white necktie while Akito was wearing a gray business suit with a blue necktie.

Kyouya was beside Akito on Yuuichi' left side.

He was wearing a blue business suit with a silver necktie.

They didn't wait long for Megumi and Fuyumi to enter the garden.

Fuyumi was wearing a navy blue dress that reached her knees while Megumi was wearing a silver halter dress with a blue ribbon tied around her waist.

The ladies walked towards Yuuichi slowly and when they got there, Kyouya and Megumi stood beside each other in front of Yuuichi while Fuyumi and Akito stood on Yuuichi's right side.

Yuuichi then looked at each of them before speaking.

"We are here today to witness Megumi and Kyouya make their promises to each other. This is a memorable day for each of us as it is a sign of a deep friendship that binds us to each other. May this serve as a reminder that whatever happens we will still be friends and that we are still a family."

He then nodded towards Megumi.

Megumi nodded as well before speaking.

"I, Megumi, promise to be your most loyal friend in good times and in bad times. I will do my best to be of help to you. When you need someone, I will always be there for you. Always remember that wherever we may be, we are always together in heart, in mind and in soul." She said looking directly at Kyouya.

"I, Kyouya, promise to be the most loyal friend that you will have. I will do everything in my ability to protect you and make you happy. I will always be here for you. Always remember that whatever happens, I'm right behind you, supporting you all the way." He said not breaking eye contact with her.

When Kyouya finished speaking, Akito got the rings and gave them to Yuuichi.

Holding the rings, Yuuichi said loudly, "May these rings be a reminder of your promises to each other. May these serve as a sign of your deep friendship that binds you to one another."

He then gave Megumi and Kyouya a ring each.

The two then exchanged rings and Yuuichi, Akito and Fuyumi gave them their blessings.

The ceremony ended peacefully and their pictures were taken.

"You two should be very careful with your rings. Those cost more than half a million each. You should take good care of them." Akito told them.

"Yes, of course. I actually got two necklaces where we can put our rings." Kyouya said while retrieving the necklaces from his pocket.

He took Megumi's ring and placed it on the necklace before clasping it on her neck.

"That way, you won't lose it." He whispered as he was placing it on her neck.

"Thank you. I promise I won't lose it." She told him as she also placed his ring on the necklace and then clasped it on his neck.

**End of Flashback**

Kyouya came out of his bathroom after a few minutes and he noticed Megumi fingering the ring.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" He asked her.

She kept quiet but he understood.

"Is that why you don't wear it? Because it brings back bad memories?" She inquired after a few minutes.

Now it was his turn to be quiet.

"Anyway, we should go. Grandma has waited long enough." She said leaving the room.

Kyouya was left with no choice but to follow.

They arrived at the Kurosaki mansion after a few minutes.

"Welcome back Megumi-sama, Kyouya-sama." The servants greeted with a warm smile.

"It's good to be back." Megumi told them before being tackled by her dog.

"It's good to see you too Maurice." She told her dog while ruffling his fur.

Maurice barked in reply before Fumiko arrived.

"Grandma!" Megumi exclaimed when she saw her grandmother.

"Megumi it's good to see you again. How was your trip? Is Sara and Takuma well? How have you been Kyouya?" She questioned.

"The trip was okay Grandma. Sara-sama and Takuma-sama sends their regards and they're doing well." Megumi informed her.

"I'm doing good Fumiko-sama." Kyouya replied shortly.

"That's good to hear. Why don't you change before dinner Megumi and I'll keep Kyouya company while he's waiting." She told her granddaughter who nodded in reply.

Megumi kissed her grandmother's cheek before going to her room to change.

When she was sure that Megumi was no longer in hearing range Fumiko spoke up.

"I know that ever since you found out that Megumi was in London, you've been very distant. I also know that you're mad at me because of that." Fumiko said.

"I…" Kyouya began but was interrupted.

"Before you say anything, I want you to be honest with me. There's no need for you to pretend and tell me things that I would want to hear. I want you to tell me truth. If you're mad then say so." She told him and he nodded.

"I was really surprised that the day that we made our promises to each other was also the same day that she left for London. That was why Fuyumi was very pushy. She knew that Megumi was leaving that same day. I didn't find out until you invited us for her eleventh birthday. No offense Fumiko-sama but to say that I'm mad at you is an understatement. I hated you because of what happened. I hated you until I found out the reason why she was there. I'm sorry and I want to ask for your forgiveness Fumiko-sama." He told her truthfully.

"I understand Kyouya and I forgive you. I'm sorry as well for not informing you. Yoshio knew about it for a long time but I told him not to tell you, your brothers and Fuyumi because I know that all of you are very important to my granddaughter. It wasn't my intention to keep it a secret from you but I knew that if you found out that you will stop her from leaving." She told him.

Kyouya was quiet when he heard this.

"I don't know how Fuyumi found out but I'm guessing Megumi told her. From what I know, Megumi didn't want you to know because she was afraid of hurting you." She said.

Kyouya was still quiet.

"Did you know that even when she's in London, she's asking about you? She tried contacting you but every time that she did you weren't there so she resorted to asking Fuyumi about you." She added.

Kyouya's eyes widened for a fraction of time before returning to normal.

"I didn't know that. I must admit that whenever she contacted me I would always tell the servants to tell her that I'm not there. I thought that she was only doing that because she was feeling guilty for leaving. It never came to my mind that she was genuinely concerned. I was wrong for not listening to Fuyumi." He admitted.

"I see. I assume that she told you about Yusuke Fujiwara and Len Tsukimori. I also assume that my granddaughter has asked you to pretend to be her boyfriend." She told him and he nodded.

"That being the case I'm sure that Megumi would ask you for a different favor. Since their family is your family's business partner I'm sure that she would ask you to talk to him about it. I don't care if you use blackmail or whatever method. As long as it gets him off of my granddaughter's back its fine with me. If ever he still won't listen that's the only time where I will step in and talk to Kentaro about it." She notified him.

"I understand Fumiko-sama." He told her.

"Megumi already knows that I will only step in when necessary and she also knows that when that happens the result would be devastating for the other party. Knowing Megumi, she doesn't want for that to happen. She's too kind-hearted for her own good and you know that." She said just as she saw a glimpse of her granddaughter.

"I know that you will handle the matter professionally." She said confidently.

"I will Fumiko-sama. You don't have to worry about anything." He assured her just as Megumi arrived.

Dinner was uneventful except for a call that Megumi received.

"Who was it dear?" Fumiko asked.

"It was Fujiwara-san. He was asking if I really transferred to Ouran." Megumi told her.

"Is that so?" Her grandmother asked.

"From what I know, Yusuke-san has already transferred to Ouran Academy." Kyouya said joining the conversation.

"Then that means that we're in the same class." Megumi said dejectedly.

"Don't worry dear. I'm sure that Kyouya will help you." Fumiko assured her.

"Oh, about that. Kyouya would it be okay for you to just talk to him?" Megumi inquired.

'Fumiko-sama really knows her. To think that she knew what Megumi would do is proof enough.' Kyouya mused.

"It's fine with me." He told her.

"Thank you so much Kyouya." She told him.

It was during lunch time when Kyouya decided to talk to Yusuke.

"Excuse me Yusuke-san would it be okay if I take up some of your time?" Kyouya asked him politely.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?" Yusuke replied.

"It's about business matters." Kyouya told him.

"I see. Okay then. Why don't we go to our room?" Yusuke suggested and he nodded.

When they arrived there Kyouya was straight to the point when he said, "I'm asking you politely to leave Megumi alone."

"Why would I do that? What is it to you anyway? Are you her boyfriend?" He asked angrily.

"No I'm not her boyfriend but I'm her friend and she has come to me for help. She told me what happened and I believe that she told you no." He told him.

"I'm still not giving up on her." Yusuke insisted.

"If you don't I'm afraid that the consequences of your action would cost you greatly and I'm sure that you wouldn't want your father to lose his business." Kyouya informed him.

"Are you blackmailing me? If so then it won't work. I'm not afraid of you. You're just a third son? What can you do?" He taunted.

Kyouya raised his glasses before replying.

"I must say that you really have guts. Nobody would dare to do what you did. Even if I am a third son I am still an Ootori and being an Ootori I have the power to bring your family down."

Yusuke was silent so Kyouya continued.

"I'm reminding you that if it wasn't for me introducing your father to my father your business wouldn't be as successful as it is today. Might I add that Fumiko-sama also told me that if you don't listen to me, she is prepared to talk to your father about this matter."

Yusuke having no choice but to concede bowed his head.

"I understand." He said simply

"I glad that you did. I'm sure that the consequences would be grave if you didn't. We both know what Fumiko-sama is capable of." Kyouya told him.

Yusuke kept quiet.

"It was nice doing business with you." He said before turning to leave the room.

"Oh, before I forget. If you don't keep your word I assure you that you wouldn't have a home to go back to today." He told him casually before leaving the room.

Yusuke punched the wall when Kyouya left.

"Damn it!" He shouted before leaving the room as well.

It was after lunch when Megumi noticed that Yusuke was avoiding her.

'Did Kyouya talk to him already? If so then that's good.' She mused.

The day went by fast and it was already time to go home.

Megumi was fixing her things when she received a text message from Kyouya saying that he already talked to Yusuke.

She was so happy with the news that she called her grandmother just as she left the room not knowing that Yusuke was behind her.

After she closed her phone, Yusuke yanked her and pushed her against the wall.

"So that's why Kyouya blackmailed me." He spat.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I knew that he was going to talk to you but I didn't know that he blackmailed you." She told him.

"Liar!" He shouted gripping her wrists hard.

"Let me go! You're hurting me." She demanded.

"I don't care!" He exclaimed before tightening his grip on her.

"Yusuke please. You're hurting me." She pleaded.

"Okay then." He said throwing her across the hall.

Her head hit the wall before she slumped on the floor unconscious.

When Yusuke saw that there was blood on the wall, he readily went to her to check her head.

When he felt blood on his hand he was terrified.

"I'm so sorry Megumi. I didn't mean to do it. It was an accident. I'm sorry." Was what he was saying again and again to her.

The host club was preparing when Kyouya had a feeling that something bad is going to happen.

"Kyouya is something wrong?" Tamaki asked in concern.

"Nothing's wrong. I just have this bad feeling about something." He told his friend.

He was just about to go check his watch when he heard the twins say, "We invited Megumi-chan today. Who do you think she'll designate as her host?"

"What time did you tell her to come here?" Kyouya inquired quickly.

"We told her to come as soon as she's fixing her things." Kaoru told him.

"Come to think of it, it's been exactly 30 minutes since we left our room." Hikaru added.

When Kyouya heard that, he readily went to where he knew Megumi was.

"Wait Kyouya-senpai!" The twins shouted after him.

"We need to follow him." Hikaru began.

"And stop him from doing what we think he might do." Kaoru added.

"Since we all know about the issue with Megumi-chan and Yusuke-san. So who knows what he can do to her." They ended.

The other hosts, in hearing this, were surprised and they began to run after Kyouya.

When Kyouya saw Megumi unconscious with blood pooling around her head, he ran towards Yusuke and punched him hard that he hit the wall.

"What the hell did you do to her?" He shouted.

"I didn't mean to hurt her. It was an accident. I'm so sorry." Yusuke told him.

"You didn't mean to? Look at what you did to her!" He said angrily before punching him again.

The host club arrived to see Kyouya carrying a bleeding Megumi and running towards the exit.

"Kyouya what happened?" Tamaki asked.

Kyouya ignored him and went past him.

"Uhmm...Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi said pulling his sleeve.

Tamaki looked to where the other hosts were looking and he was surprised at what he saw.

Yusuke was on the left side of the hall unconscious while on the right side there was blood splattered on the wall ending up in a pool of blood on the floor.

The hosts imagined what must have transpired there and they shuddered.

They then readily followed Kyouya to the hospital.

"Kyouya what happened?" Yuuichi asked while they were bringing Megumi to the operating room.

"I wasn't there when it happened so I can't really tell you." He told him.

"I see. I'll do my best to fix the damage. Don't worry Kyouya. She'll be fine." He told his brother.

Kyouya simply nodded and sat on a nearby chair.

After a few minutes, Tamaki and the others arrived.

"How is she Kyouya?" His best friend asked.

"She's inside and Yuuichi-niisan is leading the operation." He replied.

"She's going to be fine Kyouya. She's in good hands." Tamaki assured him.

"I'm sure she will and I'm that Yusuke would pay dearly for what he did." Kyouya said darkly.

It took almost three hours before Yuuichi exited the operating room.

"How is she Nii-san?" Kyouya inquired.

"She's fine though she still hasn't woken up." His brother told him.

"I see." He said simply.

"By the way Kyouya, I asked Ouran to check on the surveillance videos concerning what happened. They will send the video shortly." He informed him.

"Thank you Nii-san." He said with a nod.

"I heard what happened. How is Megumi?" Akito said running towards them.

"She's fine. She still hasn't woken up though." Yuuichi told him.

"Did you already ask Ouran for the surveillance video?" His younger brother inquired.

"I did. We're waiting for it to arrive." Yuuichi said just as a messenger from Ouran arrived.

"Ootori-sama this is the surveillance video that you asked for." The messenger said giving him the CD.

Yuuichi nodded before dismissing him.

They readily watched the CD to know what happened.

While they were watching, Yuuichi and Akito had to restrain Kyouya from leaving the room.

"Kyouya stop it. We all want to kill him for what he did to Megumi but we shouldn't." Yuuichi said making him sit down.

"After what he did to her, he doesn't deserve to live." Kyouya said with gritted teeth.

"I agree but still we shouldn't kill him. Besides I'm sure that Fumiko-sama would take the necessary action in this situation. Let her handle this." Akito told his younger brother.

"You know Fumiko-sama Kyouya. I suggest that you don't take matters into your own hands. You have done your part." Yuuichi advised.

"Yoshio did you hear about what happened at Ouran?" Fumiko asked him.

"I did. Don't worry Fumiko. I already finished talking with the board of directors. Fujiwara-san would already be going home bankrupt. His whole family is already on the list of blacklisted companies." Yoshio informed her.

"Good but that is not enough. My granddaughter could have died because of what he did. From the reports I received, I was told that she lost too much blood. Thankfully she didn't need a blood transfusion or else I would have hired professionals to assassinate them." She told him.

"That would be going too far Fumiko." He told her.

"I know but can you blame me for thinking about it? She is my only granddaughter and she's the only relative that I have left. I love her dearly and I almost lost her today." She reasoned out.

"I understand. You don't have to worry anymore. Arrangements have been made concerning their family. Everything has already been taken care of." He notified her.

"Very well then." She said before hanging up.

**A/N: This is the longest chapter I've written for a story so far. 18 pages all in all. Whew. I really hope that this is enough compensation for the very long wait. I also hoped that you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please don't forget to review.**


End file.
